The Price of Love
by Herbology Apprentice
Summary: Miriam Sutton was willing to do anything to make Tom love her... But was she willing to pay for what she wanted? Very dark and somewhat disturbing. Contains death of character and rape.


**A/N: I feel horrible for even writing this, lol. I am usually a happy person, and my writing reflects that. But this.. Well, I'm not sure WHERE it came from. **

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, just the O.C.**

.

.

Deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts, down inside the Slytherin Common House, fifth-year Miriam Sutton was alone in her dorm. At the moment, she was sprawled out on her bed, lying on her stomach as she did her Potions homework.

You see, Miriam really loved Potions. It was her favorite subject and she even loved the essays Slughorn assigned them. Every time her and her fellow Slytherins left the dungeon classroom with a load of reports to finish she would almost skip down the corridors with happiness. Her classmates would just shake their heads and laugh.

"Silly thing." They would say endearingly.

You see, Miriam was loved by everyone; she was bright, funny and stuck to the rules. All her teachers adored her. She was the first to arrive to class everyday, eager to learn and smiling.

And her her inner beauty shone on the outside as well; long waist-length blonde hair that fell into curls at the bottom, big sparkling blue eyes that always looked happy, a small heart-shaped face that was set perfectly with her small petite frame. She was beautiful and sweet, making her, at first, the cause for a lot of jealousy. When she first came to Hogwarts, most of the girls, even the older ones , hated her. But once they got to know her, they couldn't help but like her too.

Which is why no one understood how she became a Slytherin. She had friends that spanned all four houses, never being prejudiced to any of them. No one understood how a sweet girl like Miriam belonged in that house, the same house that sprouted forth some of the vilest wizards that had ever graced England.

But you see, even though Miriam was sweet and loved by many, she had a dark secret. One that most wouldn't even think she was capable of doing. Miriam wanted love. Now, that might not sound too bad; we ALL want love. But Miriam was willing to do whatever she had to do to get it. And although the Sorting Hat saw kindness and humbleness in the girl, he also saw something dark and wicked...

...

As Miriam lay on her bed, a thought passed her mind. Or rather, a boy. You couldn't really look at Tom Riddle and call him a passing thought. He was so much more than that.

She had been trying to get his attention for the past month, to no avail. Where other boys would fall to feet, Tom was just as stiffly polite as he had been when they first met. She wondered for a while if it was because he was older than her, but that didn't make sense. He was only a year ahead of her and really, she had had seventh years eating out of her hand when she was a third year.

No, that wasn't it. And he wasn't interested in any of the other girls in school. She never saw him with anyone other than boys. No dates, no smiles at a certain girl going down the corridor to class. Tom never even looked at any of the girls twice. She didn't understand it.

The more she thought about it though, the more she wanted him to look at her. For her to be the one he finally fell for.

So she tried.

All she received was a few blank stares when she tried smiling at him, withering ones whenever she would flutter her lashes. She moved from that to trying to talk to him when she saw him in the common room. Sometimes he would speak politely for a few moments before dismissing her abruptly. Mostly though, his friends would glare at her, encircling him, not allowing her access to him.

And so it had been for a month now, and she was no closer to getting what she wanted.

But as she poured over her essay, a thought came to her. You see, Slughorn had assigned them a paper to be written about some of the most dangerous potions known to wizard kind. And while her classmates wrote about the Draught of Living Death and various poisons, Miriam wrote about the ones that were really dangerous.

Like Amortia.

You see, no other potion could make a person so completely at the will of another. They were like clay that you could mold into any shape you wanted.

And the thought that struck Miriam, the one that had her smiling from ear to ear, was whether or not she could use it to get what she wanted.

...

Weeks passed, leaving everyone in a flurry as the holidays drew nearer. Miriam, however, was just as calm as ever. She had started brewing her weapon the very night she thought about it. You see, in Slughorn's love for one of his favorite students, he granted her access to some of the more advanced Potions books. Madam Pince never questioned her when she wanted a book from the restricted section, knowing that all the teachers trusted the girl. Even she did. So when little Miriam had come in late one night, looking for a book on Amortia for her assignment, Madam Pince had opened the restricted section for her, never thinking twice about it.

As soon as the book was in her hands, Miriam had thanked the woman politely, walking until she was out of sight. Once she cleared the library doors though, she had bolted, running straight for her favorite hide out, the one the house elves called the Come and Go Room. There she found everything she needed for her plan; a cauldron and the ingredients lay on an old, scarred up table in the middle of the room.

She started immediately

And now, as the time to use it drew near, she began to feel a bubbling excitement in her stomach. Especially when she saw Tom. It was everything she could do to keep from giggling every time she saw him. She began to follow him whenever she could, always a few seats a way from him as he ate dinner or just sitting near him whenever he sat in the common room. She would pretend to do her homework, daydreaming of him instead. Him declaring his love for her in front of everyone as they sat at breakfast or coming up to her in the corridors, pulling her aside and kissing her, saying that he has always wanted her. She would smile at him sweetly when she caught his eye, pushing aside the annoyed look he would give her. He just didn't realize yet that he loved her, she would think, sighing softly.

Of course, Tom Riddle was wasn't naive enough to not notice her unwanted attention. It frustrated him that girls were so stupid as to think that he would actually fall for their schemes. He had more useful ways of spending his time then swooning over some girl. He had plans, plans that did not involve some over emotional woman.

He had tried being polite, but all that had done was make her think he was interested. After that he tried to show her how annoyed he was getting with her advances, but to no avail. He hadn't wanted to hurt her; not because he felt sorry for her. No. It was just a waste of his time and his power.

Plus, she was a Slytherin, and a Pureblood at that. He hated the thought of spilling such blood, but what else was he to do? Nothing scared her off. He had even went so far as to have McNair and Lestrange threaten her. She just smiled at them, batting her lashes innocently.

"I have done nothing to him. I have just been admiring him from a far. What is so wrong with that?" She had asked them.

And it had worked. Both of them were weak and fell for her tactics. They came back to him, defending her!

"It's just an innocent crush, My Lord. She will be over it as soon as someone else draws her fancy." Lestrange had told him.

But Riddle had slapped him, looking down on his follower as he lay on the ground at his feet.

"She is annoying me, Lestrange. I do not think you want me annoyed. Am I right?"

But as the holidays drew near, he could not help but notice she was not around him as much. He rarely saw her in the common room in the evenings, where she usually sat, staring at him. No, she was backing off and it pleased him greatly.

Maybe Lestrange had been right after all.

...

The morning of Christmas break came, finding Miriam in her hiding spot. Her potion was done. As she mulled over her plan, she would swirl her ladle around the cauldron, watching the little spirals float up.

Tom would finally be hers. No more would he stare at her, a haughty look on his face. Now, it would be an adoring one, one that showed only his love for her.

She had her plan worked out. She would slip the Amortia into a a simple piece of candy. One would be strong enough for her to get a good hold on him. Then it would be simple to give it to him after that; he would never question her motives once he was on the potion.

Bu the question now was how to get him to accept the candy.

She began to drum her fingers on the table, her mind absorbed in thought. She knew he wouldn't just take it. Tom wasn't stupid. But maybe, just maybe, if she made it seem as if she was just being sociable... Maybe he would oblige, at least to be polite.

...

She found him sitting in the common room, alone surprisingly. She quietly made her way over to him as he sat in an armchair by the large window that showed the Black Lake, his face behind a large leather-bound book.

"What do you want, Miss Sutton?" He asked quietly, his tone annoyed.

She sat in front of him, in the adjoining chair.

"I have come to apologize, Tom. I -I know I have been testing your patience of late, but - but I just wanted to apologize." She said, speaking softly.

He lowered the tomb, his brow arched. "And why is it you feel that you have to?" He asked, just a hint of curiosity behind the words.

She turned her blue eyes to his grey ones, biting her lip slightly.

"I - I just don't want you to hate me, Tom. I know I have been acting like a child, but I must confess that I had a slight... infatuation with you." She whispered, blushing just slightly.

He seemed content with her answer, nodding slightly. "I would assume this means you are going to stop?" He asked curtly.

She nodded, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small box. She opened it, revealing a few assorted treats, offering it to him. When he shook his head, she smiled slightly.

"Please? Take it as an atonement for how horrible I have been. Please?" She added for good measure. He hesitated a moment before sighing, reaching his elegant hand out and retrieving one of the chocolates. She smiled inwardly.

Before he took a bite, he looked at her curiously.

"Will you not have one?" He asked, examining her. She nodded, taking one for herself. She had expected this and had added a few that weren't laced with Amortia. He seemed to relax a bit, taking a bite from his. He chewed slowly, almost deliberately, as if he knew what she was waiting for.

Sure enough, his eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, unfocused. She lay down the box, going on her knees before him.

"Tom? Are you alright?" She whispered, a hint of a smile on her lips.

He looked down at her, his eyes softening as he took her in. "Miriam?"

She nodded as his hand cupped her face, his fingers gently rubbing her jawline.

"My sweet, beautiful Miriam... How could I have not known you? Please forgive me..." He said in a hushed tone, making her sigh.

"It's alright, Tom. I know you didn't mean it."

He pulled her up into his lap, his eyes never leaving hers. She chuckled softly, smugly almost, as he laced his fingers through her hair, his face full of emotions she had never saw there before.

"My love... Would you permit me to kiss you? I know that am not worthy, but it would be more than I could hope for..." He whispered, pulling her body closer to his own. She nodded, tilting her head up so that her lips would meet his.

With more patience then she cared for, he slowly captured her mouth with his own, moving against her lips softly. When he took it no further, she became impatient, her fingers diving into his hair, crushing their mouths together fiercely . It seemed to awaken something inside him, drawing a growl from his lips. She pushed her skirt up past her hips as straddled him, grinding her hips against him slowly.

Because, you see, Miriam wasn't as innocent as everyone thought she was. She had started to gather lovers at around the age of thirteen, craving their attention and love for her. But none so much as Tom. And now that she had him right where she wanted him, she could feel something build up inside of her. A euphoria brought on by getting what she wanted. And Miriam always got what she wanted.

He slid his hands down her body until he reached her backside, squeezing her roughly. She gave a delighted moan, moving harder against him. But she began to notice his fingers digging deeper into the flesh of her hips, almost painfully. She broke the kiss, pushing his hands aside, a small pout on her lips.

"That hurts, Tom. I don't think I will let you continue if you insist on hurting me..." She threatened. He stared up at her, the glazed look in his eyes gone. Her breath caught as she saw the cold, calculating look he gave her, his hands tightening on her hips.

"T-Tom?"

His hand shot up, grabbing her hair painfully, making her shriek.

"Did you really think you could trick me, Miriam?" He whispered coldly, making her whimper.

She began to stutter, her eyes wide with fear.

"B-b-but h-how? I d-did e-everything p-perfect!"

He laughed coldly, pushing her off him and onto the floor. When he was no longer hindered, he stood, brushing his robes off.

"Do you not think I haven't noticed you sneaking about? I wondered when you stopped stalking me if maybe Lestrange had been correct in saying your feelings would pass. But then I began to notice your behavior hadn't really changed, you just weren't around as much. So I began to follow you, instead. And when you lead me to the Room of Requirement, I became even more suspicious." He leaned down and grabbed her by her hair, making her cry out in pain as he pulled her to her feet.

"One little chat with Horace told me what I wanted to know. You were doing a report on Amortia... Of course you would be stupid enough to think it would work." He sneered as she began to cry in earnest.

"I asked Horace to make me an antidote, you see. I figured you would try at some point during the holidays, knowing there wouldn't be anyone around to become suspicious of my behavior."

He pulled her across the room by her hair, making her scream again. He headed towards the boys dormitories, pulling her along behind him.

"W-where are y-you taking m-me?" She cried out as he opened one of the doors. He didn't answer immediately, slinging her down onto a bed.

"I am giving you what you wanted, Miriam."

She scampered up the bed, trying to get away from him quickly, shaking her head hysterically.

"Please! N-not like this!"

He chuckled softly, pulling out his wand and silencing her.

"Not like this? How would you want it then? With me bowing at your feet, as your slave?" He asked coldly, vanishing her clothing with a flick of his wrist.

She cried silently, trying to cover herself as he inched closer.

"I bow to no one. Especially not a spiteful, conniving, emotional woman. And Lord Voldemort is no one's slave..."

She stared at him in confusion, not sure if she had heard him right. He released the silencing charm, his eyes taking on an animalistic glint as he looked down on her.

"L-lord Voldemort?" She whispered fearfully, her eyes never leaving his. He chuckled madly, his face twisting into something horrifying.

"Yes, Miriam. And now, you will be my slave..."

He flicked his wand again, sticking her hands to the head board. She fought against the charm, but couldn't break loose. He slowly began to undress, his eyes never leaving her face. It seemed the more scared she became, the more it seemed to excite him. By the time he was fully naked, she was sobbing roughly, her whole body shaking with the effort.

"Keep crying, Miriam. It excites your Dark Lord..." He murmured, jerking her legs apart roughly. She cried out, trying to fight against him and reached up, slapping her face, hard. She tasted blood on her lips, her sobs becoming quieter as she began to fully grasp her situation. He pulled her hips up, lining himself up with her opening, before plunging inside roughly. He didn't stop to let her adjust, and she felt as if he was ripping her apart. Each thrust was followed by a slap to her face, until she began to see white spots before her eyes, crying and begging him to stop.

He began to moan each time she sobbed, pushing her legs above her head as he began to thrust harder, filling her completely. He leaned down to her, his teeth sinking into the flesh of her collar bone.

"Do you like what the Dark Lord is giving you, Miriam?" He growled, ramming himself inside her. She began to beg him to stop, to cry and scream loudly. But the more she did it, the more excited he became. By the time she she gave up crying, he was moaning loudly, his eyes closed tight as he neared his orgasm.

When she quieted, he would slap her again, and again if he had to, to get her crying again. At last, her mouth bloody and her face an angry red, she gave one last pitiful cry, making him cry out loudly, releasing himself inside her.

After he was spent, he got up shakily, his face going back to the emotionless mask it had been before.

"Are you satisfied? You got what you wanted, didn't you?" He sneered, releasing her.

She curled into a ball, sobbing softly on his bed.

"Now, the only thing left is to decide what to do with you. You see, I cannot have you running around, never knowing if your going to tell anyone about our 'meeting'." He said with a cold laugh. She stared at him, her eyes wide.

"I w-won't t-tell! I-I swear it!" She whimpered, pleading with him.

But he shook his head, turning away from her and pacing the room.

"And I can't Obliviate you; it would make this little lesson pointless if you don't remember me punishing you... No, I believe the only way to cover this is to dispose of you. You are a liability, Miss Sutton... And Lord Voldemort does not like liabilities..."

...

Deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts, down in the darkest, oldest part of the castle, poor Miriam Sutton sleeps. She no longer cares about Potions class, nor does she care how beautiful she looks. She is alone. Forever. When the rest of her schoolmates return from their holiday, they will wonder what happened to her, all of them worried about their friend. There will be searches for her. Headmaster Dippet will inform her family that she has apparently gone missing. And after a while, they will give up searching for her. The only person to know where her body lies will have joined the search also, even going to her parents and comforting them. Tom Riddle will take pleasure in knowing where their daughter lays at rest, pleasure in knowing he put her there after causing her so much pain.

The Sorting Hat had been right, though. Miriam had given everything for love. It just hadn't been the price she thought she would have to pay.


End file.
